Tickle Monsters and Liars
by Ryuuken K
Summary: Post series, Ryuko la Satsuki. Nonon dares Satsuki to tickle Ryuko. Simple, right? Nope, especially when Ryuko's a bit distracted thinking about a certain bushy browed beauty. Which might lead to some not so welcomed feelings resurfacing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi and thanks for reading, or at least attempting to, read my story. Anyway, this is written in third person, with thoughts mostly from Ryuko. Occasionally, in fact I think it's only one time, I have the thoughts of Satsuki. However, I didn't differentiate their thoughts, Ex: one in bold, the other italicized. They're all italicized and in-between single quotes, but I think I made it pretty clear as to who is thinking what. In any case, if in doubt it's probably Ryuko thinking it.

Now that that's out of the way, Enjoy! :)

* * *

Satsuki, Ryuko, Mako, and surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on how you looked at it, Nonon were having a girls' night. To Ryuko's and Satsuki's horror - though Satsuki was much more composed about it, forever keeping her apathetic face of neutrality - this girls' night consisted of nail painting, gossip, and other "girly" activities.

It was later that night, closer to being the next day, when Nonon suggested they play a game of truth or dare.

"No way, that's got to be your worse suggestion yet," Ryuko complained.

"Aww, come on Ryuko- Chan. Just try it," Mako pleaded.

"Fine," Ryuko huffed in response. There was no way she could deny Mako; no one could really, so she didn't even try.

Per usual Satsuki couldn't care either way, and her expression remained somewhere between pissed off and bored out of her mind, though the latter could very well be true.

"Alright start us off, Nonon, since this was your brilliant idea," Ryuko mocked.

Ignoring the blatant sarcasm, Nonon gave a devilish grin and turned to Mako, "Alrighty then, truth or dare?"

~Ryuko la Satsuki~

The next hour was filled with embarrassment, shocking revelations, and a bit of discomfort with bouts of laughter in between.

"This is the last one, Nonon." This was said by Satsuki, who surprisingly was finding this game quite amusing, her lips had even raised into more of a smirk as the game progressed.

"Fine, Satsuki-Chan, truth or dare?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Dare," Satsuki replied completely unfazed.

_'Interesting she's been picking nothing, but truth. Why the sudden change?' _

Indeed Satsuki had, to the wonder of everyone else, been picking truth more often than not. Yes, she had picked dare on occasion, but was definitely more willing to share her darkest secrets as oppose to creating a situation in which she might find herself uncomfortable.

_'Must be her and her damn pride, always thinking she's better. Ugh!'_

"Hmmm, I know," at this Nonon gave her signature devilish grin," tickle Ryuko!"

Satsuki simply raised an eyebrow in response to Nonon's request. This was definitely one of the less obscene dares, especially since it came from Nonon, but something seemed off…

_'Just 'cause she's the president of Honnouji Academy, basically a genius, rich beyond belief, badass and sexy … Wait, what?!'_

Ryuko still lost in thought hadn't noticed Satsuki crawling over to her in a rather seductive way, at least Ryuko would have thought so if she'd been paying attention.

_'Did I just think that? Well, I mean she isn't ugly. Yeah, definitely not ugly, she is attractive … Hot even. She's also not a total bitch when you get to know her … But she's MY SISTER!'_

It wasn't until Satsuki was directly in front of her face, a mere two inches away, that Ryuko became aware of her surroundings once again.

"W-what're you doing?" a slow blush making its way to Ryuko's cheeks.

"I was dared to tickle you," she answered in a way clearly meant to also call Ryuko's intelligence into question.

"Oh, but- Hey!" Ryuko was cut off as Satsuki began to tickle Ryuko.

She started at Ryuko's neck and slowly made her way to Ryuko's stomach. Ryuko, all the while, trying with all her might to wriggle her way out of Satsuki's grip, but since she had both of Ryuko's hands pinned in one of hers and was straddling Ryuko's lower half it was near impossible.

"Let – GO – of – ME!" Ryuko yelled, between fits of giggles and unladylike snorts.

Mako and Nonon were laughing themselves at the spectacle, as anyone else there would have.

"Give her a zirr-burt*," Mako yelled between her own fits of laughter. Nonon, at this point, had flipped out her phone and was recording Satsuki and Ryuko's scuffle on top the bed.

Satsuki looked up startled at Mako's outburst. _'What the hell is a zirr-burt?'_

Ryuko took this opportunity to flip Satsuki over. This however, caused both of them to tumble to the floor.

"Haha, now it's your turn," with this Ryuko began her own tickle attack. Satsuki was a bit more successful in loosening her sister's grip, but not enough to gain freedom. Ryuko lifted Satsuki's shirt a bit and began to tickle the older girl's stomach

… And nothing?

_'Why isn't she laughing, squirming around, trying to escape?'_

Satsuki lay on her back, slightly dazed, she'd hit her head during Ryuko's flip, caught off guard she finally got her bearings back. She tried pushing Ryuko off her again, rather roughly, but Ryuko only responded by pinning Satsuki as she had been only moments before.

Satsuki tired of being underneath Ryuko, attempted to head butt her causing them to knock heads and lips. Ryuko had been leaning in to give Satsuki a zirr-burt and so Satsuki's aim had been a bit off.

A sensation she couldn't described flooded Ryuko as she sat atop her sister, lips still touching. It wasn't so much the kiss itself, but the feelings it brought back to the surface.

She'd admit it to no one, but Ryuko had found herself slowly falling for the brow babe. It started out as a simply attraction, but as the events following her first days of Honnouji Academy passed she found her feelings growing into respect, then admiration, and finally … love? But as fate would have it, Satsuki turned out to be her older sister, crushing any hope of a romantic relationship with her after the life fibers were dealt with.

They broke apart with a gasp, Ryuko's face burning with a fierce blush. Satsuki then pushed Ryuko off her, dealing with her own internal struggle, and returned to her spot next to Nonon. Ryuko slowly made her way over sitting next to Mako, still blushing up a storm.

Nonon noticing Satsuki's slight blush snickered. Mako completely ignoring the awkward tension asked, "Hey Satsuki – Sama, why aren't you out of breath like Ryuko – Chan?"

"I'm not ticklish," she stated not really paying Mako's question much attention.

"WHA!?" all three girls shrieked in unison.

Satsuki simply repeated herself, though she did hate to do so, "I'm not ticklish".

"No Way!"

"You Lie!"

"But everyone's ticklish!"

Satsuki sighed, "Well, I'm not. Any – "

"You Lie!" Ryuko repeated, gaining some of her usual devil-may- care attitude back.

"-way, that was the last one. I'm going to bed." Which translated meant everyone was going to bed.

_'Crap, Satsuki seems upset. Is it because we kissed? Shit! I should have pulled back sooner. Argh, she probably thinks I'm a weirdo now. Just - just play it cool, Matoi. Satsuki doesn't seem to care; I mean when doesn't she look pissed?'_

Ryuko glanced over at Satsuki, who was already in bed.

_'Yeah, just play it cool. In fact it never happened.' _

Ryuko sighed as she made her way over to the bed she would share with Satsuki. Mako and Nonon were unrolling their sleeping bags, mumbling about Satsuki being a party pooper. Ryuko just crawled into bed making sure to leave plenty of room between her and Satsuki.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleepy land, Ryuko felt Satsuki grab her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Goodnight, Ryuko," Satsuki whispered as she brushed her lips against Ryuko's cheek.

She wasn't sure what Satsuki's sudden act of affection meant, but she didn't care. The girl of her dreams just might feel the same way she did. Rolling over she snuggled closer to Satsuki, placing her head on Satsuki's chest.

"G'night, Liar," she whispered back, a goofy grin adorning her face.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for sticking it out 'til the end. Just so you know by *zirr-burt I meant that thing where you blow air and spit, usually accidentally, onto someone else by creating a type of suction with your lips on a fatty part of their body and blowing, usually creating a weird noise in the process ( an odd description, I know). If you still aren't sure what I mean, it's s basically motor boating, just not on the boobs. And if you still have no idea what I'm talking about then I apologize for my weird lingo.

I do believe this could stay as a oneshot, though I did cut a piece out simply because I didn't feel like writing any more(what can I say it's summer, I'm lazy :P). It continues on into the next morning and Ryuko and Satsuki actually have a conversation about the feelings they have for one another. If I were to write another chapter it would be that, but I feel this ending gives it a more ambiguous fluffy-happy ending as oppose to the romantic, somewhat angsty- happy ending I originally planned. I don't know, I probably will …

Hopefully, you'll see more of me in the future and if not I hope you enjoyed this one.

Peace, love and whatever else you need

~Ryuuken K


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up, party people?! Yes, I did indeed turn this into a twoshot. Yay! Anywho same goes, thoughts are italicized and in-between single quotes. As oppose to dialogue, which is between double quotes and not italicized, but you, of course, already knew that. ;)**

**Umm, just as a warning there's quite a bit more cursing when compared to the last chapter. Not sure if you really care, but just in case you do I wanted to let you know. **

**Forgot to put this in the last chapter, Whoops :/ **

**Disclaimer****: I don't on Satsuki, Ryuko, or anything associated with Kill la Kill**

* * *

It was the next day and Ryuko was on a mission. Nonon and Mako had already left and it was just her and Satsuki in the Kiryuin mansion. Satsuki was in the library having her midafternoon tea and Ryuko used this knowledge to her advantage.

'_There's no way she's not ticklish. I mean sure she's got a stick up her ass, but to not be ticklish…'_

Ryuko was going to find Satsuki's ticklish spot.

'_Definitely,' _giving a slight air pump Ryuko made her way to the library.

Satsuki's chair faced away from the door, but that didn't mean Ryuko could just walk in. No, she had to take all precautions. This was Satsuki Kiryuin she was dealing with.

She took a step inside the library, another, then another …

Satsuki's lips lifted upwards slightly …

Ryuko was less than a yard away …

Satsuki placed her tea on the table next to her …

Ryuko crept closer …

Satsuki closed her eyes and sighed, '_When will they learn?'_

Ryuko was less than a foot away …

She leapt!

And Satsuki pushed her chair away causing Ryuko to land, quite humorously, on her face just inches away.

"Goddammit, Satsuki if you knew I was here why didn't you say anything?!" Ryuko complained as she rubbed her bruised forehead.

"Why were you sneaking around?" Satsuki countered.

"Uhh, I was – you know what, forget it!" Ryuko huffed as she left the room.

"Ryuko! Ryuko, come back," Satsuki called as she followed Ryuko out of the library.

They hadn't talked much about what happened last night. Other than the brief cuddling the night before, Ryuko had nothing to go off of and from what she did gather things weren't going in her favor. In fact, Ryuko was sure they weren't.

She was positive when she went to sleep she was wrapped snuggly in the older girl's embrace, but when she woke up that morning they were on opposite ends of the bed. Ryuko didn't think much of it, but it'd almost been a whole day – Ryuko was never very patient – and Ryuko felt she was being pushed aside. Sure she'd gone in there to basically attack Satsuki, but any type of contact- physical, verbal, electronically, hell, even if she sent a fucking letter by owl - it would have been better than the avoidance she'd been given instead.

Ryuko slammed the door to her room shut, only to have it pulled back open a moment later. Satsuki entered her younger sister's room to see that Ryuko was standing on her balcony, facing away from her.

"Ryuko, what the hell is your problem?"

Okay, so not the best way to approach anyone quite this pissed off, especially Ryuko, but Satsuki Kiryuin feared nothing, that and she was always one to just get to the point.

Ryuko hadn't expected Satsuki to follow her into her room, but here she was. The sooner she answered though, the sooner Satsuki would leave, and the sooner she could begin her pity party.

"You're a goddamn liar," Ryuko said still not facing Satsuki. She was close to tears and she refused to let them fall.

'_Not in front her, no way am I gonna cry in front of her.' _She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. '_How could I have been so stupid as to believe she'd feel the same way?'_

"Ryuko," Satsuki began, rather indignantly, "I have no idea where this is coming from, b– "

Ryuko couldn't stand it any longer, didn't know. She didn't know, wasn't it fucking obvious?! She turned around and tackled Satsuki. They hit the floor with a loud *_thump_*, finding themselves in a position similar to that of last night.

"Damn it, Ryuko. What the he -" Satsuki was once again cut off as Ryuko began tickling her.

"You're a liar, a fucking liar and I'm gonna prove it."

Ryuko then began feverishly tickling Satsuki, her fingers raced up and down Satsuki's sides. Satsuki was losing her patience. _'What in the hell is wrong with her?' _Satsuki, once again caught off guard, was struggling to break free from her sister's grasp. Satsuki was about to simply kick Ryuko off her when she felt a *_plop_* of wetness on her cheek.

Ryuko seeing that, try as she might, she could not get Satsuki to laugh had finally broken. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she was sick of having to hold it in.

"You liar, you fucking, goddamn liar … ," she cried.

Finally paying attention to the girl above her, Satsuki's heart snapped in half at the sight. Ryuko's tickles had become little more than tiny pummeling fist against Satsuki's sides.

"Ryuko …" Satsuki began, barely more than a whisper, "look at me."

Ryuko had turned her head as if that might hide her face, the shame. But seeing as she still remained straddling Satsuki it didn't do much.

Satsuki seeing that Ryuko wasn't going to be moving anytime soon pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling Ryuko into her lap.

"Ryuko, look at me," grasping her chin Satsuki pulled Ryuko's faced towards hers, "Look, if this is about last nig – ".

"No!" Ryuko roared, "I don't wanna hear it."

She couldn't hear it.

She just couldn't …

She tried pushing away from Satsuki, but she wasn't letting go and in her current state Ryuko couldn't put up much of a fight anyway. Still she struggled on.

Satsuki had had it up to here with Ryuko's melodramatics.

"Damn it, Ryuko, LISTEN!" Satsuki gave a roar of her own, "I'm sick of the melodramatics, Ryuko. WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"

Ryuko was shocked into silence.

'_Now, she's quiet,' _Satsuki thought sarcastically.

"Look if this is about what happened last night," at this Ryuko once again began to struggle in Satsuki's grip, Satsuki only held on tighter continuing on, "then I'm sorry."

'_Sorry? Why should she be sorry?'_

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I should've pulled away sooner, but the truth is …" Satsuki sighed. She'd hoped to never reveal this, hoped that Ryuko would never have to find out.

"The truth is," Satsuki paused again, "I love you, more – more than a sister should." There it was out in the open, no longer a secret, gnawing at her day in and day out.

Ryuko sat in a stunned silence. Internally she was shouting "Yaaaaaasssss Gaga yaaasss!", but her brain had yet to fully comprehend all of Satsuki's words and thus she just sat there, mimicking a fish out of water. Satsuki, however, was unaware of the joyous celebration going on in Ryuko's head and took her silence for dismissal, rejection, and quite possibly disgust.

Satsuki gently pushed Ryuko off and made her way to the door, trying to keep the tears at bay. Ryuko still sat basking in her euphoria, that is, until she noticed she was no longer in Satsuki's lap.

'_Where'd she go?'_

Glancing around she saw Satsuki halfway across the room, and Ryuko once again tackled Satsuki, once again, catching her off guard.

Satsuki was really getting sick of being jumped – and not even in the good way – she was about to yell at Ryuko to "get the fuck off" when she felt a pair of warm lips on her own.

Their kiss was somewhat sloppy, but passionate and Ryuko swore she heard Satsuki moan. They broke apart with a gasp and there they lay, gazing lovingly in each other eyes. Satsuki was smiling, actually smiling, not a smirk, not the absence of a frown, but a genuine smile. Ryuko, of course, had a lopsided and goofy grin of her own.

"So?"

"So …" Satsuki repeated.

"W-wanna go on a-ah-a," was Ryuko stuttered response. "Would you like to go out later, on a, you know, a date?"

Ryuko gave a rather boyish grin, rubbing the back of her neck as she waited on Satsuki's answer.

"Absolutely not, Matoi," Satsuki said as she pushed Ryuko off her, stalking off towards the door.

Ryuko stood, flabbergasted, "What the hell, Kiryuin?"

Just as Satsuki reached the door she turned, "No, Ryuko. I would not like to go out with you later," then flashing Ryuko an impish grin, "I'd love to."

~Ryuko la Satsuki~

They decided to have a simple first date, just a movie and dinner afterwards. They were currently walking from the movie theater to the restaurant that was just down the street when Ryuko decided to put "the moves" on Satsuki. Slowly, but deliberately Ryuko placed an arm around Satsuki's waist. Not expecting it, Satsuki gave a little squeak.

'_Did she just squeak? Wait a darn second...'_

Ryuko brushed the patch of skin just above Satsuki's hip again. This time Ryuko swore she heard a muffled giggle.

'_Haha, I've got you now Kiryuin'_

Ryuko began tickling Satsuki, right there in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

Satsuki let out a rather high pitch yelp, before bursting into laughter.

"Ryuko – Matoi, – if you – don't – stop," Satsuki couldn't even complete her demand, more a plea really, she was laughing so hard.

"You're gonna what?" Ryuko playfully mocked. "Haha, the great Satsuki Kiryuin left powerless by tickles," Ryuko finished off laughing.

Unfortunately, this statement was quite true. Satsuki found herself between a building and Ryuko, she was in fact powerless. Maybe she could …

Satsuki leaned forward capturing Ryuko's lips with her own, thus stopping the onslaught of the tickle monster. Ryuko broke away first, grinning up a storm.

"You're a liar, Kiryuin, a goddamn liar," pausing for effect, she added, "but one hell of a kisser." And just to make sure her statement was true Ryuko kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for sticking it out. Yes, the "confrontation" may have been a bit dramatic. And yes the whole "No, I wouldn't like to. I'd love to" thing is overused, but in this instance I thought it was cute. :) The whole chapter really is a lot more dramatic. Blame it on the Kannazuki no Miko OST & Noir OST I was listening to as I wrote this. Such depressing music, but it only makes sense seeing as they're both ridiculously depressing anime. But I think I captured a bit of the humor/ playfulness from the last chapter towards the end.**

**Lastly, I'm assuming you guys are familiar with "Yas", at least more so than "zirr-burt", but the Gaga part was taken from a YouTube video and I just love saying it. :D Yaaaassss Gaga Yaaasss!**

**Peace, love and whatever else you might need**

**~Ryuuken K**


End file.
